


LOVE NEVER DIES A NATURAL DEATH

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Sweet, fandom of the 1920's, old movie star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne is about to go out on a break and enter when she finds out that Dotty has been crying all day, she decides to help her dearest friend instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVE NEVER DIES A NATURAL DEATH

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a documentary I was watching on 1920's Hollywood and my own passion for movie stars. It really is just a little drabble, I seem to be in the mood to write these lately I hope you don't mind. There really was an actress named Jeanne Eagels and I borrowed the obituary from the New York Times talking about how she died. She was a very interesting actress with a life that was more fabrication then real, there was movie staring Kim Novak if your curious about her, that is a wonderful film, though very fictionalized. 
> 
> Here lies my imagination that is inspired by the brilliant mind of Kerry Greenwood. This is merely fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money. This is just for fans of the show. 
> 
> It is not beta'd and all mistakes are my own.

“LOVE NEVER DIES A NATURAL DEATH. IT DIES BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPLENISH ITS SOURCE. IT DIES OF BLINDNESS AND ERRORS AND BETRAYALS. IT DIES OF ILLNESS AND WOUNDS; IT DIES OF WEARINESS, OF WITHERINGS, OF TARNISHINGS.”  
― ANAÏS NIN

Miss Fisher came running into her home and up the stairs to her boudoir. She took off her hat and her jewels, she was going to do a bit prowling for her latest case so she needed a less glittering outfit then she presently wore. She would need a bit of help so she walked to her door, "Dot?" Nothing, no answer. She knew Dot was home, she said she would be working on some sewing all day.

She went downstairs, peeked into the parlor, then she walked into the dining room. No Dot. 'How odd,' she thought. She went into the kitchen and found Mr. Butler, hard at work whipping one of his brilliant dinners. "Mr. B, have you seen Dot?:"

Mr. Butler turned to Miss Fisher with a grave expression, "Yes Miss, she must have received some bad news because she suddenly ran out of the parlor and up stairs to her room crying. She has been in there all afternoon, I tried to ascertain what was wrong but I am afraid she was not really capable of speech at that moment, she was crying."

"Oh, my poor Dot. Thank you, Mr. B, I will go to her right now." She rushed up Dotty's room and knocked on the door, "Dot?" She could hear her crying. "Dot darling, let me in..." she rattled the door to no avail. Phryne's scrunched her nose a bit thinking, then her eyes widened and she pulled the lock pick from her decolletage and thought. 'Well if one way won't work, then you have to try another,' she unlocked the door and found her companion prone on her bed which was covered in movie magazines and stills. 

"Dot?" Dotty looked up her face streaming with tears, a picture against her chest. "Darling Dot, what is the matter? Mr. Butler said you were very distraught and ran out of the parlor."

Dotty sniffled and nodded, she handed Phryne a newspaper that she had been reading. Phryne looked at the headline in deaths, "Jeanne Eagels, 39, died today in New York City, New York. Eagles underwent successful surgery to treat ulcers on her eyes, a condition was caused by her sinusitis. Two weeks after surgery, on the night of October 3, 1929, as Eagels was preparing for a night out on the town, she fell ill and was taken to a private 5th Avenue hospital. In the hospital waiting room, she suffered a convulsion and died. She was best known for films such as; The Letter and Man,Woman and Sin..." Phryne carefully sat down beside her dear friend, she knew that Dotty was a bit obsessed with movies but she was grieving like this was a family member. "Dot, did you know her personally, I mean did she tour here and you met her or you saw her on stage here?"

"No, I just thought she was beautiful and she was such a good actress, and she had such a tough life, she had been through such heart ache. Then she triumphed and she won these wonderful roles on stage and screen, I...I..just admired her and I..." Dotty started to cry again. Phryne remembered when Rudolph Valentino died years ago, she wondered if poor Dotty grieved for him as well. 

"Would you like to come downstairs and have a breath of fresh air?: Though she is gone, her talent will live on in the movies you love, won't it?"

Dotty nodded and got up, Phryne smiled at her and took her hand leading her out of her room, "that's a good girl. Maybe you should take the evening off. Go to the seashore tonight with Hugh or something...."

"Oh Hugh!" She looked newly upset, "he was suppose to take me to the movies..." 

"I will talk to him, you go through have some tea and biscuits." Dotty nodded and went to Mr. Butler. 

Phryne thought, then her smile broadened, "I wonder if Jack would like to go to the seashore too? My breaking and entering can wait till tomorrow. Dotty comes first." she said to herself as she picked up the phone and called City South.

*******

Jack and Phryne walked hand in hand down the peer behind Hugh and Dotty, Hugh had his arm around Dotty's shoulders and he whispered to her as they walked. 

Jack looked at Phryne and whispered, "So Dot is in mourning for a women she has never seen in person?"

Phryne nodded, "The power of the cinema. She has a great capacity to love, our Dot, and her heart just goes out to everyone she feels is in need. From what I have read of Jeanne Eagels this evening she did have tough life. Though to be honest crying for hours over a movie star is a bit..."

"Much?" Asked Jack softly his eyes were compassionate as he looked over at Dot and Hugh. They had stopped to look at some ducks that were waddling across the path. "I think I can see her feel such passion for those ducks rather then some actress on the other side of the globe. Though I do understand that movie fans are a passionate bunch, remember the premier of your movie, I thought they would tear off all of Jamie Allen's clothes ? "

"Yes, indeed, his tux was in tatters."

Jack noticed a glazed look come over her face, and gently squeezed her hand. She blinked and looked up at him, he shook his head and lifted her hand kissing the palm. "Do you think Dotty will be alright?"

"Yes, she has Hugh and myriad of other films stars to moon over."

Jack chuckled, "So this emergency has called off your prowling for the case tonight did it?"

"How did you know?"

"Phryne, I love you remember? I know you very well."

"You didn't try to stop me."

Jack pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, her arms went around his waist pulling him closer, when they pulled, back he kissed his way to her ear, nibbled it a bit then whispered, "I know better then to try and stop you."

Phryne's fingers were under his coat, unbuttoning his waistcoat as she whispered back, "So, what were you going to do?"

"Meet you there of course." 

Phryne pulled back slightly so she could see Jack's amused eyes in the dim light, "And help me break in?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." He replied with a chuckle.

"Nor the last time." She shook her head, "you are something else, Detective Inspector."

"So are you, My Darling Miss Fisher."

The End.


End file.
